


I'll Be Watching You

by ladylace616



Series: SanSan Erotica Collection [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dildos, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Modern Day AU. Sandor gets angry at his girlfriend Sansa for having a sex toy in her apartment. He decides to punish her accordingly. Kinktober Contribution.





	I'll Be Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the sequel to my other fic Guilty Pleasures. Can be read as a stand alone. Hope you like it!
> 
> Summary: Sandor gets angry at his girlfriend Sansa for having a sex toy in her apartment. He decides to punish her accordingly. Kinktober Contribution.
> 
> TAGS: Sansa/Sandor, Modern AU, Sex Toys, Glass Dildo, Dildo, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, BDSM

Sandor could not believe his eyes.

He had just moved in with his pretty little girlfriend who was several years his junior. She was full of curve balls. If it wasn’t doing naked yoga when he wasn’t around, now it was this!

Sandor stared down at the offensive item. In one of the lower drawers of Sansa’s dresser, there was a cute pink sparkly case. He got curious about what could be inside, so he squatted down to take a look.

A long, glass dildo was nestled inside.

It was impossible not to be offended. How come she still had this thing laying around? They had been dating for almost 8 months. It begged the question- was this thing still getting action?

_Not while I’m around,_ Sandor vowed to himself.

~*~

Sandor waited for Sansa to get home that night. He left her pink sparkly case open on the bedside table for her to discover.

She didn’t go into the bedroom at first. The security system beeped as she made her entrance, and Sandor could not help but to feel betrayed and simultaneously very turned on. He could imagine her using the marital aid, and she was going to give him a show tonight whether she knew it or not.

“Hey Baby,” Sansa called as she dropped her keys in the bowl on the kitchen counter. Sansa was a sensible businesswoman. She worked for the fashion industry and was always impeccably dressed. Even with her long, fire red hair pinned up in a messy bun, glasses on, and a tired look on her face, she looked good enough to eat.

“Hey,” he greeted her. He was already naturally gravitating towards her. She was looking through the mail while standing in the kitchen still. As she sorted, she threw mail either in the trash or on the counter top.

Sansa was wearing a skirt suit from work. She shrugged out of her grey blazer and was left in her white blouse and high waisted, pencil skirt. Sandor loved that skirt on her. It hugged her hips and ass in the most incredible way.

Sandor stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in her ear the way he knew made her squirm, but she didn’t try to move away. He pressed a kiss to her neck, and then gently sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

Sansa arched against him, her lovely ass pressing against his mighty erection. Everything about Sandor was big. “What’s gotten into you?” she breathed. Sandor didn’t answer her, and opted to grab her chin and pull her into a passionate kiss from behind. His hand lowered to her long graceful neck. He rested his hand against her throat, lightly applying pressure and Sansa turned then.

She wrapped her arms around Sandor’s neck and threw herself into the kiss. His hands lowered to her ass, pressing her against his front once more as he got a handful. Sandor grabbed Sansa’s skirt and shimmied up her thighs until it was pooled around her waist. It was then possible for her to wrap her long legs around him, and she jumped up into Sandor’s arms.

Sandor carried her from the kitchen to their bedroom. 

He unceremoniously dumped her on the bed and Sansa squealed, “Sandor!” 

“Don’t you go whinging on me, you’ve got some explaining to do,” Sandor told her. Sansa propped herself up on her elbows, her legs still splayed wide with skirt up around her waist as she looked imploringly up at him. “What?”

“Don’t what me. Care to explain this?” Sandor asked, and he gestured to the pink case on the bedside table.

Sansa’s eyes widened as she looked at the case. Her eyes darted up to Sandor’s face, and then a purely lewd and perverted look crossed her face. 

“Oh no, I’m a bad girl, aren’t I?”

Sandor growled in response. She was so fucking sexy it was criminal. “You’re damn right you are. Take your panties off,” Sandor ordered her.

Sansa licked her lips excitedly and quickly did as she was told. Her pussy hair was shaved into a perfect landing strip. Sansa was a perfect lady, of course she had the most pleasing and well maintained bush. Sansa’s hand wandered down to her pussy to quickly pinch her lips, and Sandor wanted to fuck her right then and there.

He restrained himself, just barely. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” he growled. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his hips to free his erection.

Sansa shook her head like the bad girl she was. “You can fuck yourself with this, and let me watch,” Sandor said. He reached into the pink case and handed Sansa the clear dildo.

Sansa pouted, but took it from him without protest. She obviously thought she was going to get some dick, and she wasn’t wrong. Just not now. He had another purpose in mind.

“Bad girls don’t get dick, didn’t you know that little bird?”

Sansa lowered herself back onto the bed and sexily spread her legs again. She rubbed the glass dildo against her slick opening, and Sandor lustfully watched as she inserted it half way in. Her neck and cheeks flushed with arousal as she looked up at Sandor above her, watching her.

He was wanking himself now as he watched. Sansa reached down with her unoccupied hand to stroke her clit. “No hands!” Sandor barked, quickening his pulls with his hand. Sansa grunted in annoyance and left her clit alone in favor of pumping the glass dildo frantically in and out of her. It wasn’t enough.

Sandor knew that. He approached the edge of the bed now, but he didn’t situate himself to fuck her. Instead, he dropped to his knees between her legs. He knocked her hand away, and took hold of the glass dildo himself.

The difference between her fucking herself and him was fierce. Sandor’s pace was fast and unforgiving as he pumped the toy in and out of her squelching wet pussy. Sansa cried out and fisted the sheets in her hands, her back arching off the bed as Sandor furiously fucked her with the toy.

Sansa came apart in his hands. She squirmed to get away from the overwhelming sensation and Sandor held her tightly by the thigh, mercilessly pumping the toy. Sansa squealed and then started sobbing from the intensity of the pleasure. Sandor wickedly snatched the dildo from her pulsing pussy. 

Sansa lay panting on the bed. Her legs were like noodles, limp, and she laid against the sheets, spent. Sandor petted her wet pussy, and then spun Sansa around on the bed. 

He positioned her so that her head was hanging off the edge of the bed. He stood and shoved his long and in charge cock deep down her throat. Sansa braced her hands against his hips, taking all of him in as he fucked her face. She choked sometimes, but that only excited Sandor even more.

Sandor reached down to rub at Sansa’s pretty pussy. He inserted his fingers and curled them inside her like he knew she liked. She arched up off the bed into his hand as he fucked her face. Sandor eventually pulled his hand free and sucked the fingers into his mouth.

The taste of her on his tongue was the trick. He spilled his seed down her throat, and Sansa pulled away gagging. She took a moment to try and catch her breath, sprawled across the bed.

“Next time you’re gonna have to find the sex swing,” Sansa nonchalantly said.


End file.
